Believe Me Yet
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis ne croit jamais son petit-ami quand celui lui dit qu'il est magnifique. Peut-être qu'une certaine manière pourrait lui montrer qu'l a tort. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

« -Tu es magnifique, répéta Harry pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois ce jour-là. »

Lui et Louis avaient promis d'être à la fête de Liam aujourd'hui, juste pour trainer, comme Niall l'avait si bien dit, mais Louis ne semblait pas se contenter de ce qu'il portait. Harry avait-il mentionné qu'il s'agissait d'une pool-party ?

« -Non, je ne le suis pas, dit Louis, se détournant de la glace, qu'il avait fixée pendant dix bonnes minutes maintenant. On voit mon énorme cul de fille, commenta-t-il en regardant le maillot de bain qu'il avait mis. Et mes jambes maigres. »

Harry saisit la taille de son petit-ami et le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se touchent.

« -Il y a tellement de choses qui clochent dans cette déclaration, commença-t-il. D'abord, il m'arrive d'aimer ton énorme cul de fille, dit-il, agrippant les fesses de Louis pour renforcer ses mots. Et tes maigres, mais toujours belles, jambes. »

Louis rougi légèrement au contact, mais seulement légèrement. Il avait pris l'habitude des louanges d'Harry, environ un mois après l'avoir connu. Il savait que c'était plus facile de simplement laisser glisser les compliments, mais rien n'y faisait aujourd'hui.

« -La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Styles, murmura-t-il, laissant délibérément son souffle chatouiller le cou d'Harry. »

Il sentit son petit-ami frissonner, un sourire en coin quand il se rendit compte qu'il était la cause de ses frissons.

« -Vraiment, maintenant ? demanda Harry, ses pupilles se dilatant sensiblement avec la convoitise. Donc, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici et de te rappeler combien incroyablement attrayant tu es ?

-Absolument. »

Louis n'était pas complètement odieux avec lui-même, il savait qu'il était ce que certains considéraient comme pas mal. Mais il était loin de se complimenter lui-même. Il était convenable, il devinait, mais n'avait jamais pensé autre chose de lui.

« -Et tu es sûr ? demanda Harry, se mordant la lèvre. »

Louis se perdit dans ses yeux presque noirs, sentait les siens s'assombrirent également. Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment, tout à coup très conscient de l'étroitesse de son maillot de bain.

« -Oui…, murmura Louis, faiblement. »

Harry posa une main sur sa nuque, tirant son visage plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se pencha en avant pour que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de Louis, chuchotant.

« -Alors, je suppose que je dois trouver une autre façon de te le montrer. »

Louis n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit l'érection d'Harry pressée contre sa cuisse, et ses genoux se dérobèrent. Ils tombèrent au sol et Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Louis, sa langue trouvant rapidement le chemin de sa bouche. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient ensemble de la plus belle des manières.

Harry se recula, embrassant la clavicule de son petit-ami. Il continua plus bas, reconnaissant que Louis soit déjà torse nu. Il apporta ses lèvres sur son torse, suçant l'un des tétons de Louis dans sa bouche. Il entendit son amant gémir, un profond bruit guttural. Il prit cela comme un encouragement, suçant plus fort.

« -Harry…, murmura Louis, sa respiration saccadée. »

Harry jeta un regard vers le visage de son petit-ami, remarquant comment ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, la tête renversée en arrière. Il durcit encore plus, au possible, à cette vue.

Il se releva un peu, accompagné d'une plainte de Louis, et ses mains glissèrent sous la ceinture élastique du maillot de bain de son amant.

« -S'il te plait. »

C'était sorti sans que Louis ne s'en rende compte. Il ne s'en soucia pas, tout ce qui importait maintenant était Harry Harry Harry.

Harry retira le tissu d'un mouvement rapide, le jetant quelque part au sol. Plus de vêtements encombrants, Louis était maintenant complètement nu par terre et se tordait devant Harry.

« -S'il te plait, dit encore Louis, plus de désespoir dans sa voix qu'avant. »

Il toucha doucement Harry à travers son short, traçant le contour de sa longueur à travers le tissu. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, et il remarqua sa vue dans le miroir. Il sourit quand une idée lui vint.

« -Stop, lui ordonna Harry doucement, chassant la main de Louis. »

Louis sembla confus au premier abord, mais son petit-ami se déshabilla devant lui, alors il n'avait pas besoin de se plaindre ou de se poser des questions.

Harry retourna avec force Louis vers le miroir, plaçant ses lèvres près de son oreille. Louis eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait quand son amant lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« -Tu vois ce miroir ? demanda Harry. »

Louis pouvait vraiment le voir. Il pouvait voir son corps frêle dans la réflexion. Il se demanda où Harry voulait en venir. Il hocha la tête.

« -Je le vois. »

Harry lécha le lobe de son oreille, puis commença à le mordiller doucement.

« -Je vais te montrer à quel point tu es beau, Lou, dit-il calmement, la voix séduisante. »

Le vrai sens de ce qu'Harry venait de dire ne frappa pas Louis, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face au miroir. Il comprit ce qu'Harry allait faire. Il allait lui faire l'amour devant un miroir, il allait lui faire l'amour devant un miroir. Et cette pensée l'excita au plus haut point.

Louis entendit le bruit familier d'un flacon qui s'ouvre, et ses hypothèses furent confirmées quand il vit la petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans la main d'Harry. Le plus jeune lui sourit. Le sourire était charmant, innocent même, mais s'il était tout sauf innocent à ce moment.

« -Je n'ai pas de préservatif, dit Harry, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Louis, léchant sa lèvre inférieur avant de s'écarter avec un sourire narquois. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Eh bien, étant dit comme ça…

« -Putain, non, je m'en fous, répondit Louis, exprimant ses pensées. »

Il sentit Harry sourire contre ses lèvres. Harry garda leurs bouches celées quand il glissa ses mains derrière le dos de Louis, mettant un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts avant de les réchauffer. Il laissa sa bouche dévier, faisant de petites morsures d'amour contre son cou. Il voulait marquer Louis, pour lui faire se souvenir de la nuit dont il l'avait fait se sentir tout aussi magnifique qu'il l'était.

Harry caressa l'entrée de Louis avec son doigt, le taquinant. Louis gémit d'anticipation. Son amant se pencha en avant, son index prêt à le saisir d'un instant à l'autre. Louis le savait et en mourait d'inquiétude.

« -Regarde-toi, dit Harry, désignant le miroir. »

Louis sentit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jeter un œil à la glace.

« -Si prêt pour cela. Pour moi, continua le plus jeune, suçant une autre marque sur l'épaule de Louis. Tellement envoûtant. »

Il poussa finalement son premier doigt en Louis, faisant un mouvement de vas-et-viens. Louis dû se battre pour garder son sang froid, agrippant les hanches d'Harry jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches. Il avait peur de blesser Harry, mais ce dernier ne disait rien et semblait très bien, donc Louis continua.

« -Putain ! s'écria Louis quand Harry entra un deuxième doigt. »

Il n'essayait même plus de maintenir son sang-froid maintenant, toutes ses pensées jetées par la fenêtre. Tout c'à quoi il pouvait penser était Harry, ses doigts, et son imposante érection pressée contre sa cuisse. Harry allait ajouter un troisième doigt quand Louis l'arrêta. Il regarda Louis d'un air confus.

« -Je suis prêt, bébé. »

Harry sourit et lubrifia son membre, et se plaça devant l'ouverture maintenant étirée.

« -S'il te plait, Harry, marmonna Louis, priant. S'il te plait. »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le miroir en face d'eux et réalisa que Louis n'avait pas suivi son regard. Harry le regarda, presque sympathiquement. Presque.

« -Je le ferai, dit-il, un soupçon de taquinerie dans la voix, comme s'il était un allumeur. Dès que tu te regarderas. »

Louis ne put regarder le miroir assez rapidement.

« -Magnifique, remarqua Harry. N'est-ce pas ? »

Louis hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il y croyait, mais il ne voulait plus perdre son temps à se battre avec Harry sur son apparence quand ce temps pouvait être consacré à certaines activités physiques. Donc, il hocha la tête, une fois, deux fois.

« -Dis-le, ordonna Harry. »

Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulait du sexe d'Harry, Louis pouvait le voir. Louis était désespéré, se sentant comme un dévergondé à ce stade.

« -Je suis beau, murmura-t-il du bout de lèvres.

-Bien, commenta Harry. Maintenant, dis-le comme si ça comptait. »

Louis était sur le point de le répéter, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir son petit-ami en lui. Mais Harry claqua en lui, une seule poussée avant que Louis n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« -Putain, Harry ! cria-t-il, la voix brisée. »

Harry attendit que son amant soit dans une position confortable pour bouger. Il se retira, avant de claquer à nouveau en lui. Les lèvres de Louis étaient légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux fermés d'extase.

« -Merde, Louis, dit Harry, essayant de formuler ses mots. Tellement serré. »

Harry plongea en Louis, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe cet endroit, celui qui fit crier Louis.

« -Harry ! »

Le concerné sourit à lui-même, fier d'être le seul à provoquer ce genre de cri. Il percuta Louis une fois de plus, étant sûr de frapper ce muscle qui ferait venir Louis en peu de temps.

« -Je vais venir, haleta Louis. »

Ces mots semblèrent magiques quand Harry cessa de bouger. Louis gémit, impuissant.

« -Harry, s'il te plait, pria-t-il.

-Je veux que tu te regardes jouir, dit Harry, presque demandeur. Je veux que tu te regardes t'écrouler de la plus belle façon possible. »

Louis regarda le miroir, hochant la tête à la réflexion pour laisser à Harry ce qu'il voulait. Harry sembla satisfait puisqu'il recommença à s'enfoncer dans Louis une fois de plus.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Louis crie le prénom d'Harry, le regardant dans le miroir, si près du bord. C'était vraiment agréable de voir Harry dans la réflexion, presque comme s'il s'agissant du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Harry était toujours à couper le souffle de toute façon.

« -Si proche, murmura Louis.

-Viens pour moi, chuchota Harry à son oreille, laissant ses lèvres frôler la peau juste à côté. »

Il saisit les hanches de Louis, plongeant une dernière fois, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Louis pour venir, laissant de longues giclées chaudes sur la poitrine d'Harry.

Avec Louis se resserrant autour de lui, Harry se trouva dans l'impossibilité de garder son sang-froid. Alors, il emplit Louis avec son sperme. Louis gémit à la sensation d'être plein, même si Harry s'était déjà retiré.

Ils avaient le souffle court, tout simplement couchés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol. Après cinq minutes, Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, souriant.

« -Alors, tu crois que tu es magnifique ?

-Non, dit Louis, accentuant sur le _p_, souriant à l'expression choquée de son petit-ami. Et je ne le croirais jamais, si le fait d'être un non-croyant me donne un orgasme aussi hallucinant.

-Oh merde, jura Zayn à la porte. »

Harry et Louis se tournèrent vers la porte, à moitié effrayés, à moitié en état de choc. Louis se recroquevilla instantanément contre Harry, faisant de son mieux pour cacher son corps nu.

-On pensait que vous vous habillez, vous savez, vous que vous êtes dans le dressing mais… Maintenant je suis marqué à vie, dit Zayn cachant son visage, ses joues ayant pris une légère teinte rose. »

Harry était sur le point de prendre la parole, mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« -On a sorti la voiture de Li… Putain de merde ! »

Niall était debout à côté de Zayn maintenant, un regard horrifié sur le visage, mais semblait moins anéanti que Zayn. Liam était figé, regardant ses deux amis, couverts de sperme, nus sur le sol.

« -Ca va aller, Zayn, déclara Niall, lui tapotant le dos. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu verras nos amis en pleine baise.

-Les gars, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'une chambre ? Avec un lit ? Et une porte ? Et une serrure, putain ! cria Zayn, parlant avec ses mains. Ou même mettre une chaussette sur la poignée de la porte. Ou un petit mot qui dit _hé, nous sommes occupés, laissez-nous un peu_ _d'intimité _?! gronda-t-il, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous nous avez jamais vu nus avant !

-Mais pas après le sexe !

-Je suis traumatisé.

-Vous allez encore gueuler ? »

Louis enfouit encore plus près son visage contre la poitrine d'Harry, qui remarqua cette fois-ci le mouvement. Il s'arracha de l'argumentation avant de mettre sa main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami.

« -Tout va bien, bébé ? »

Louis rougit profondément, enroulant ses bras autour du corps d'Harry.

« -Outre le fait que nos amis viennent de nous voir nus après un peu de sexe très chaud ? Non. Je vais bien. »

Harry rit.

« -Bien, bien. Je peux sentir le sarcasme. »

Louis rejoint le rire de son petit-ami, car il était extrêmement difficile de se retenir.

« -Aw, vous êtes trop mignons ! cria Niall. »

Le combat cessa, l'attention de tout le monde retomba sur Louis et Harry.

« -Les amoureux sont de nouveau adorables. Nous devrions leur laisser leur moment.

-Donc, nous allons partir ?

-Oui. »

Liam parla directement à Louis et Harry pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

« -Eh bien, euh, vous pouvez venir plus tard si vous le souhaitez. Ou pas, vous savez… De toute façon, c'est bon. Vous pouvez, euh, finir ce que vous faisiez ici et, euh… Je vais y aller. »

Liam sortit. Zayn roula des yeux, Niall était peu affecté. Ils leur firent leurs adieux un peu maladroits, et sortirent à leur tour.

Louis se tourna vers Harry.

« -Nous allons à la fête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sembla méditer à la question.

« -Ca dépend. Vais-je recevoir un orgasme aussi hallucinant si je reste ici ? demanda-t-il, citant les mots de Louis. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« -Peut-être si nous allons dans notre chambre. Là où les choses sont plus… Privées. »

Harry embrassa les lèvres de son petit-ami.

« -Eh bien, je crois que nous devrons présenter nos excuses à Liam demain. »

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément, avant de se lever et de se précipiter dans leur chambre pendant que leurs mains touchaient chaque centimètre de peau qu'elles pouvaient.

A la fin de la journée, il était sûr de dire que Louis n'avait jamais douté de la façon dont il était plus beau que jamais.


End file.
